


Night Thoughts

by black_tea



Series: Julian Bashir/Elim Garak Mini Fics [1]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Sleeping Together, Watching Someone Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-02-06 09:05:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1852357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/black_tea/pseuds/black_tea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Julian's observations of Garak at the end of a long day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> A very short one this time -- I had this little scene in my head that wasn't fitting into anything else, so I decided to post it on its own.

Julian slid under the blankets, enjoying the way the soft sheets felt against his skin and the comfortable closeness of his drowsing partner. Garak had been up very early that morning in an attempt to finish a gown for an engagement party. Unfortunately, the gown’s owner had been difficult and indecisive through the entire process. Switching fabrics, several design changes and various other little delays, left the tailor very little time to finish the garment. Though the gown now lived happily in its new owner’s closet, Garak had been exhausted by the whole sorry affair and gone to bed before the Human.

Faced with the sleeping form, Julian’s face softened. This was not the Garak the rest of the station knew. The denizens of Deep Space Nine knew Garak as the Cardassian spy-- dishonest at best, downright sinister at worst. Smooth and pleasant in manners, a cultured veneer hiding a sly face. Certainly not one to be trusted, not one to put any faith in. But this Garak’s face was peaceful in sleep, his hair disheveled, neatly tailored suit traded in for soft loose sleep clothes. His body lay in a gentle curl as relaxed and vulnerable as could be. Well, not as vulnerable as his own, Julian reflected. Evolution had gifted the Cardassians with scales for a reason. However, he found himself once again touched that his lover, who tended in the direction of distrust and paranoia, trusted him with his sleeping self.

Julian watched the slow steady rise and fall of Garak’s breathing for a few moments. He didn’t want to cause a disruption, but he badly wanted to cuddle up against the solid body. He carefully scooted in, sliding an arm under Garak’s own and over his ribcage. The Cardassian shifted and rumbled slightly. A hand, awkward with sleep, petted Julian’s bare back and sides before gathering him in close. The younger man shifted slightly, finding a position conducive to sleep rather than just asleep limbs and closed his eyes.

Garak, brought to the edge of wakefulness by the movement of his bedmate was already drifting back into unconsciousness. Still, a coherent thought hung suspended for a moment. Amazement that this lovely and thoroughly decent Human trusted him enough to sleep curled up in his arms.


End file.
